Tera mera rishta
by fancy pari
Summary: A one shot about love and trust...


**A restaurant**

She checked the watch for the umpteenth time and looked at the entrance, disappointed again.

 **Woman:** har baar ki tarah iss baar bhi late…meri toh koi kadar hi nahi….

The door opens and he walks in – sweaty and rushing…he has jogged up to the hotel from the station, she knows.

 **Man (looking at her direction, waving):** hi…2 min aata hoon…

He disappears into the men's restroom. She counts as the minutes pass by. He comes out, looking fresh and smelling great!

 **Man (cheerful):** heloooooo…..he takes his seat opposite hers…

 **Woman (irritated):** phir late…tum kabhi nahi sudhroge..

 **Man (question mark):** sirf 5 min…who bhi isliye..becoz I was buying this for you..he takes out a small box and gives to her…

 **Woman (unwrapping it):** kya hai isme?

 **Man:** Bracelet..

 **Woman (trying it out):** mere size ki nahi hai…tumhe ab tak pata nahi chala..buddhu kahinke..

 **Man:** arre…yeh kya…phir se moti ho gayi tum? He checks her out..

 **Woman(hitting him):** Shut up…I hate you…

 **Waiter:** Sir, Madam…May I take your orders?

 **Man:** ohhh…aap naye ho iss hotel me? Who kya hai…hum barso se yahan aate hai..Shyaam kaka kahan hai? Shyam Kaakaaa….he yells….an old man turns and gets happy to see the couple..

 **Shyam Kaaka:** Arrre….Sachin…..Purvi…..kitne saalon ke baad…They both get up and touch the old man's feet…jeete raho..jeete raho…

 **Purvi:** kaise ho Kaaka? Hotel toh badaa ho gaya hai…aapke waiters ab English bolte hai..

 **Kaaka:** haan….maine yeh hotel mere bête ko diya hai..usne thodi changes ki hai..

 **Sachin:** kaaka..lekin aapki paav bhaaji toh abhi bhi waisi hi hai naa? Teekhi, masaaledaar?

 **Kaaka:** Haan haan…khaane ke swaad me koi change nahi hai…change se yaad aaya..sachin..tum toh bilkul nahi badle ho..abhi bhi waise hi dikhte ho jaise college me the..

 **Purvi (happily):** aur main?

 **Kaaka (doubt):** Tum…bhi..thoda bahut waisi hi ho…he smiles politely, sachin laughs a little, Purvi glares at him..

 **Sachin:** Kaaka yeh kehna chahte hai..tum moti ho gayi ho..hai naa? Purvi glares at kaaka..

 **Kaaka:** kyun phasa raha hai…teri shaitaani abhi tak gayi nahi..waise tum dono ki shaadi ho gayi?

 **Sachin:** haan ho gayi…4 saal pehle..

 **Kaaka:** arre waah…aaj itne saal baad yahan college aaye ho? Hostel ke baad toh tumhe kabhi dekha hi nahi..

 **Sachin:** kya kare kaaka…career me itne busy hai…time hi nahi hai..

Kaaka leaves the two seated on their favorite spot and goes in the kitchen to supervise their orders.

 **Purvi (smiles):** Kitni saari yaaden taaza ho rahi hai…hai naa…she looks at this small, old hotel..it used to be their hangout during hostel…they would spend hours in the company of other friends..

 **Sachin:** tumhe yaad hai..uss din…tumne beer peekar Ryan (friend) se dare liya tha…mujhe propose kiya tha..

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** tum uss baat ko abhi tak nahi bhoole ho? Pata nahi kya bakwaas kiya tha maine? Tumne mujhe aaj tak theekh se nahi bataya hai..maine kaha kya tha?

 **Sachin (imitating drunk Purvi):** meri jaan..Mere lakhte jigar….mere chammak challo..sachu….tum sirf mere ho aur agar kisi bhi chokri ne tujhe aankh daali..maa kasam..wahi uski choti pakadke ulta latkaa doongi….he laughs..

 **Purvi (irritated):** bass karo….mujhe itna pilaaya uss din..tumhe zaraa bhi khayal nahi tha mera..

 **Sachin:** idiot…bahut khayal thaa isliye toh uss raat mere flat me chupaa ke rakha…..woh tumhari warden Mrs Tandon ko agar pata chal jaata…agle din tujhe college se nikaal deti woh..

 **Purvi (soft look):** Sachuuuu..she presses his hand…uss raat ke liye thank you..

 **Sachin:** Thanks kisliye Purvi…main tumhara khayal nahi rakhta toh kaun rakhtaa….Meri jaan..meri lakte jigar..he teases her…

They eat their favorite food – laughing and chatting about their olden days.

Sachin gets messages on his phone. He sees that Purvi is busy eating, so checks the phone below the table.

 **Purvi (snatching phone):** mere saath hote huye bhi yeh stupid phone nahi chodd sakte…kiske messages hai

 **Sachin (nervous):** arre..kuch nahi..woh bass…

 **Purvi (glaring):** Kaajal…..Kaajal tumhe message kar rahi hai…usse pata hai naa..main tumhare saath hoon..

 **Sachin(trying to get his phone back):** arre..woh sirf pooch rahi hai…normal Hi heloo….

 **Purvi:** Normal Hi heloooo? College me toh tumhe dekhke sirf khi khi karke bhaag jaati thi…fattu kahinki….mere saamne aane ki himmat bhi nahi thi….aur aaj..itni himmat..hum dono ko disturb kar rahi hai..

 **Sachin (smiles):** who bechari kya..kisi bhi ladki ki himmat nahi thi tumhare samne aane ki…tum 24 ghante mere bodyguard ki tarah chipki jo rehti thi…mere aage peeche ghoomti thi..

 **Purvi (taunting):** Oh helooooo…main tumhari koi bodyguard wodyguard nahi thi..woh toh tumhari Mom ne hostel jaane ke pehle kaha thaa..Sachu ka dhyaan rakhna..toh main bas apni duty kar rahi thi…

 **Sachin:** badi aayi duty nibhaane waali..seedhe seedhe bolo naa..issi bahaane ladko ke saath rehne ka chance le liye…warna tumhe kaun ghaas dalta..

 **Purvi:** kya kaha? Bahut saare deewane the mere college me…who toh main aasaani se pattne waali cheez nahi thi…isliye sab ke sab fail ho gaye..hmmmpffff..

 **Sachin (folding hands):** uss hisaab se toh mujhe ek award dena chahiye..itne saalon se tumhe jhelta aa raha hoon…

 **Purvi:** kya matlab tum jhel rahe ho mujhe…itna zyaada bhaav mat khaooo…..agar main chali gayi..toh bahut pachtaooge..

 **Sachin:** tum pehle jaoo toh sahi…phir pachtaane ka sukh milega mujhe..he smiles at her..

 **Purvi (angry, hurt):** Toh theekh hai..main jaa rahi hoon..bye..

She picks up her bag and walks out. Sachin runs out behind.

 **Kaaka:** arre…phir se jhagda kar liya dono ne..jaao beta..manaa le usse..

Sachin comes out in the afternoon heat and looks for Purvi on the road. She is walking on the footpath. Sachin smiles and follows is feeling thirsty. She spots a nimbu paani waala.

 **Purvi:** Bhaiyaa ek lemon soda denaa..

 **Sachin:** 2 lemon soda..upar se ek me thoda kaala namak bhi daal dena..

 **Purvi:** mere waale me bhi daalna…she looks away..

 **Sachin:** aisi haalat me kaala namak nahi lena chahiye..bache ke liye theekh nahi hai..

 **Purvi:** tumhe kya maloom hai pregnancy ke baare me…

 **Sachin:** for your kind information…main ek 2 saal ke bache ka baap hoon…

 **Purvi:** haan pata hai pata hai….itni bhi acting mat karo jaise tumhe bahut fikar hai..ahhhh…she holds her stomach..

 **Sachin (making her sit):** baitho yahan…bhaiyaa jaldi se sharbat dena….he takes the glass of lemon water and makes her sip it gently.

 **Sachin:** Ab theekh lag raha hai? He asks with genuine concern.

 **Purvi (nodding):** hmm…jaise jaise delivery ki date nazdeek aa raha hai..thoda darr lag raha hai…sab theekh hoga naa sachu….she asks him

 **Sachin (assuring):** Haan Purvi…everything will be normal….dekhna ek bahut hi sundar, tadkedaar, timtimaati, masti se bhari pari hogi..bilkul tumhari tarah…he pinches her chin..

 **Purvi:** aur agar apne papa pe gayi toh?

 **Sachin:** phir toh ekdum shaant, gambhir aur padhaaku hi banegi…ek boyfriend bhi nahi banega iska dekh lenaa…she hits him on his arm.

 **Purvi (anger):** Tumhari himmat kaise huyi meri princess ke papa ke baare me aisa bolne ki…he is..he is…she feels shy..

 **Sachin:** he is what? He teases…

 **Purvi (irritated):** Main kyun bataoon? Mujhe nahi bolna kuch..

 **Sachin:** haan sahi kaha…jab bolna tha…tab toh mooh bandh hi tha tumhara..sab kuch mujhe hi karna pada..agar main nahi hota toh yeh shaadi kabhi nahi hoti….

 **Purvi:** Sach kaha…shaadi ke din main kitna darri huyi thi naa..mann kar raha tha..bass bhaag jaoon…..sab kuch badalne waala tha mere aur tumhare beech..Maa ne jab meri haalat dekhi…jaa jaa ke bhi tumhe hi bataya…aur tum..neeche sab kuch chodd chaad ke mere kamre me bhaag ke aa gaye….mujhe pyaar se samjhaaya..bharosa dilaaya ki shaadi ke baad hum dono ka rishta nahi badlega…yeh pyaar kam nahi hoga..tab jaake maine shaadi ke liye haan kaha..

 **Sachin:** aur phir tum Purvi Sharma se Purvi Agarwal ban gayi..kyun Mrs Agarwal? Waapas chale..kaka ka bill baaki hai..

They both enter the hotel again. Kaaka smiles at them.

 **Kaaka:** kya hua? manaa liya?

 **Sachin:** haan kaka…manaa liya…he looks at their old spot..arre kaka..hamari jagah pe yeh kaun aagaya..

 **Purvi (running):** Rajatttttttttttttt….

 **Sachin (rolling his eyes):** aa gaya kabaab me haddi…

Sachin walks upto the table. Purvi is obviously happy to see him.

 **Sachin:** tujhe badi jaldi hai…kabaab me haddi..thodi der baad nahi aa sakta tha kya?

 **Rajat:** Kya karoon…tum jaante ho main Purvi se jyaada der dooor nahi reh sakta..he winks at Sachin..

 **Sachin:** yeh mat bhoolo woh ab kisiki patni hai…he says dryly…

 **Rajat:** kaise bhool sakta hoon? Yeh paap mere haathon hi toh hua hai…maine hi toh apne aap ko yeh sazaa di hai…kyun Mrs Agarwal..he pulls Purvi's cheeks..

 **Purvi:** ouchhh..Mr Rajat Agarwal…Rajat laughs and side hugs her..

They both sit next to each other. Sachin gets up to go..

 **Rajat:** tu kahan jaa raha hai?

 **Sachin:** Miya biwi ke beech me main kya tamboora bajaaoonga..main toh chala…

 **Rajat:** arre baith….tujhe tamboora bajaane ki zaroorat nahi hai…who dekh..

Sachin turns and smiles…his wife Kaajal has walked in waving her hands. She is carrying their 2 year old son Avi with her.

 **Kaajal (kissing Sachin):** hmmm….kaisi rahi tumhari meeting….meri yaad toh aayi nahi hogi..

 **Sachin (taking Avi):** yaad aayegi kaise nahi..tum itne messages jo kar rahi thi..

 **Purvi:** aur nahi toh kya…yeh abhi bhi mujhse jalti hai..hmffff…

 **Kaajal:** dekha Rajat…ulta chor kotwaal ko daate..shuru shuru me toh mere aur Sachin ke dates pe bhi aati thi yeh…yeh kabaab me haddi..aur ab keh rahi hai mujhe jalan ho rahi hai isse..

 **Rajat:** haan..aur aise hi ek date pe meri mulaqat iss paagal se ho gayi…he taps Purvi's forehead..tum dono ke pyaar ke raaste ko saaf kar diya maine…tumhari musibat apne sar le li…..

 **Sachin:** Tumhari himaat kaise huyi…Purvi ko musibat keh rahe ho?

 **Purvi (happy):** Thank you Sachuuu..

 **Sachin:** you are welcome Purvi…tum musibat thodi ho…mahaa musibat ho..he laughs..Purvi gets upset.

 **Purvi:** tum sab log mera mazaak udaa rahe ho..main jaa rahi hoon..she gets up and leaves..the rest three remain seated and look at each other..

 **Sachin:** rajat…tumhe jaana chahiye…jaoo sorry bolo Purvi ko..

 **Rajat:** Main? Maine kya kiya hai..meri koi galti nahi hai..main kahin nahi jaane waala hoon….

Sachin feels restless, he has to comfort Purvi. He looks at Kaajal..

 **Kaajal:** tum mujhe kyun dekh rahe ho? Tumhe jaana hai..jaooo..

Kajal and Rajat watch as Sachin almost jumps from his seat and runs behind Purvi..

 **Rajat:** paagal hai naa yeh dono..ek doosre se jhagde binaa nahi reh sakte…aur ek doosre ke binaa bhi nahi reh sakte..

 **Kaajal (smiles):** haan..ajeeb saa lagaav hai…kehne ke liye bachpan ke best friends but sach poocho toh kitna complicated rishta hai..hai naa….

 **Rajat:** bahut simple rishta hai..iss ek rishte me saare rishte hai….pati-patni ke jaise ladte hai, bhai-bahen ke jaise pyar karte hai…Sachin ek baap ki tarah Purvi ko laad karta hai..aur Purvi usse ek maa ki tarah bigaad ke rakhti hai..

 **Kaajal:** tumhe kabhi jalan nahi hoti..inki dosti se?

 **Rajat:** shuru shuru me thoda muhskil thaa..yaad hai naa..Purvi ne mujhse shaadi ke liye manaa kar diya tha…Sachin ki meherbaani se aaj hum ek hai..he laughs

 **Kaajal (laughs):** waise..agar Purvi nahi hoti …toh college me koi bhi ladki Sachin ko pataa leti….mere dil ki baat Sachin tak Purvi ne hi pahunchaayi..hamare rishte ko majboot hi banayaa Purvi ne..

Sachin and Purvi walk in together. Sachin has managed to pataoo Purvi again.

 **Rajat:** welcome back my wifey…he looks at Purvi…you are okay now?

 **Sachin:** bahut mushkil thaa…ek icecream khilaana pada mujhe..khabardaar agar kisine bhi Purvi ka mood kharab kiya toh…

 **Avi:** iche cheem (ice cream)….Papa iche cheeem..

 **Purvi:** oh my god…Sachuuu..tum bhi aise hi iche cheem..iche cheem bolte the…yeh bilkul tumhari tarah hi dikhta hai..pata hai Rajat…bachpan me..ek baar

 **Rajat (folding hands):** please Purvi..tumhare aur Sachin ke bachpan se leke jawaani tak ke kisse main har roz sunta hoon..aaj nahi..pleaasseeee..

 **Kaajal:** mera bhi yehi haal hai…oh god..Sachin ek baar shuru ho jaate hai toh rukte hi nahi..

 **Sachin:** kitne saal baad mile hai aaj..aur tum log hame poorani baate yaad bhi nahi karne de rahe….

 **Rajat:** aise hi hume milna chahiye…taaki nayi yaaden bhi banti rahe…

 **Purvi (excited):** Oh my God sachuuu..jab hamara baby hoga…toh meri princess aur tumhara Avi..inko bhi hamari tarah best friends banaa dete hai…phir hum sab baar baar mil sakte hai..

 **Kaajal:** oh God Purvi..kitna aage ka sochti ho…rishte jabardasti banaaye nahi jaate..

 **Rajat:** Ban jaate hai..jaise dosti….

 **Kaajal:** tum dono ki dosti special hai..tum dono me ek chemistry hai…yeh ek jadoo hai…

 **Rajat:** isse repeat nahi kar sakte..There will be only one Sachin-Purvi..

 **Sachin/Purvi:** yes..best friends forever…they give a hi-five to each other…

Kaaka gets a cake on the table.

 **Sachin/Purvi:** cake?

 **Kaajal/Rajat:** to celebrate your day…aaj Friendship day hai…..

Sachin and Purvi cut the cake together and feed each other and their spouses the cake…

 **Sachin:** hey Purvi..woh dekho TV pe tumhari favorite movie - maine pyaar kiya..

They all watch the scene playing… The villain is saying - ek ladka aur ladki kabhi dost nahi ho sakte !

 **Sachin/Purvi (together):** Bull shit…..

They all laugh loudly…

 **Happy friendship day guys...**

 **The relation between friends is special...while we have so many movies that portray a friendship between a boy and girl as the first step to Love...there exists many friendships that are special and remain like that irrespective of relations forged by the side..**

 **dedicate this to all such friends who are just friends and also to their partners who understand, respect and support such relations - they are pure and precious...**


End file.
